The Adventures of Guardian Dimitri Belikov
by Norm-Fishcake
Summary: Follow Dimitri Belikov in his wacky Adventures at St. Vladimir's Academy.


The Adventures of Guardian Dimitri Belikov

My name is Dimitri Belikov, I'm twenty-four and I am a guardian protecting a race of mortal vampire called Moroi, with other fellow guardians. All guardians are dhampir's that's what you get when a Moroi gets with a dhampir or a human. And this is my epic story…

I was sent from St Vladimir's Academy to find Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, who were best friends and joined together by a freaky bond. I will explain that later. I found them in some place at night in the human world, I had no idea where I was and I was scared out of my boots, I felt like crying but I didn't, I had to suck it up and be a badass god like everyone says I am. I was that scared I had to run around the human world with no shoes on, terrified as I was I soon captured…I mean caught up with them then bought them back to St Vladimir's to finish their schooling careers after they escaped our highly secured area after Lissa's parents and brother dies in a car crash though, Rose should've died too, but dammit, Lissa had to be a good friend and bring Rose back from the dead. Angry face.

Back at the Academy Professor Dumbledore sent Lissa back to her dorm and had a little chat with Rose, I wasn't paying attention just leaning against the wall, concentrating on my thoughts, they went something along the lines of _we all live in the yellow submarine, _oh_ wow I feel like joining the navy. _Anyways I came back to reality and Lissa and Mason and a whole bunch of guardian wannabe's were near me, than Professor Dumbledore spoke "Guardian Belikov pay attention" he yelled at me, I felt like crying he was such a scary little old man, I nodded and sucked it up being all hardcore badass, I walked over and stood next to Rose waiting for Professor old man to speak when he did this made me very angry "Guardian Belikov, Rosemarie is behind on guardian training and some other stuff, I lost my train of thought when I was thinking about dinner, so you will train her and you like it" he said clapping his hands together. I looked at Rose who was looking at me, then I pushed her off the chair and giggled like a little girl "I'm serious Dimitri" Professor wrinkles said, I frowned and than the rage slipped out "what I have to work with…NO I DON'T WANT TO!!!" I said yelling, having a tantrum, everyone looked at me like they were expecting something else, I ran around pushing things over before pushing Rose over again "Dimitri if Rose will be Vasilisa's guardian she needs to train" spoke that annoying guardian who looked at me like I was a child, I thought it was rather rude. "NO. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. DO. IT!!" I screamed at them rolling around on floor kicking and banging my head and fists against the floor before sitting up and taking out my snazzy silver stake "I will do it. I will stab one of you," I threatened stabbing the air with my stake suddenly becoming mesmerized by its stake like features; I loved my stake it killed the bad guys who were big meanies.

Than I peeled my eyes away from the stake, looking up I noticed everyone pulled out these books, Vampire Academy, frowning, though Professor wrinkles had a joke book giggling at something and Peter Patrellie had a camera videoing me, than Mason threw his book at the ground annoyed "great I die, wonderful, just bloody freaking great, ladies and gentlemen. I just…I'm just real pissed at this" he said angrily and his voice sounded sarcotic, I grinned finally he dies, he's been annoying me for so long than I realized something, everyone was looking at me except for mason who was walking around the muttering something and waving is arms around "dude, Dimitri bro, you aren't suppose to act like that" Eddie, Mason's best friend told me I wanted to kill him as well, then I remembered these 'Vampire academy' books were like the story of our time from when we capture Rose and Lissa. I huffed and walked out of the room with every one else, except Professor Wrinkly Dumbledore, who sat there giggling, the joke book was flat on his desk, his legs were no longer on the desk and he had tears streaming down his face. Wow must have been a joke about smelly midgets and cats. We all made our way to the cafeteria for din dins, I hopped we were having spaghetti, and we were. I sat down and started stabbing it with my fork muttering something, I looked up and everyone in the room was looking at me like I was insane. I rolled my eyes at their shenanigans and pulled out my cell phone and logged on to twitter, everyone is following me because I am so hardcore, any who I had to update of course _guh I'm back at the academy, just awesome, I'm having spaghetti OMG like totz luv that stuff. I'm stoked but I have to mentor Rose and actually like it :( --angry face._

A smirk appeared on my face as I went through seeing who was following me, I looked up and saw Rose staring at me, I looked around slightly and put my hands up as if to surrender but than she stood up and through her plate of spaghetti at me. I laughed and got my cell out again, back on twitter _lolz Rose is cranky she threw spaghetti at me, oh how I luv spaghetti, she's a funny little raga muffin *eats spaghetti* _there I was all updated


End file.
